


Taste of Home

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fabulousweapon Prompt Party fill, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s tastes don’t run Jersey anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heiligwasser](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heiligwasser).



> steve/danny/chin - steve and chin being possessive of danny. nothing creepy, just along the line of 'he's ours, hands off' or something

Danny hadn’t thought it would be Chin to be the hothead. Staring angrily at the haole who was still trying to pass Danny his number. Then again he couldn’t see Steve’s face behind him.

"He said he’s taken brah. That means you need to back off."

The man blanched, finally comprehending. Pale legs, tacky surf shorts, and wasted as only a spring breaker could get. Otherwise it never would have gone this far.

Steve laughed as Danny settled against his chest, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Let him be Chin," his partner smirked. "Danny’s tastes don’t run Jersey anymore."


End file.
